User talk:ConTraZ VII
Welcome to the Welcome ConTraZ VII! and welcome to the Detective Conan Wiki! and joining the community. There is a lot of work to improve this wiki better and you can help us making it the number 1 source of all Detective Conan sources. But there are some things that you must know: ; The Detective Conan Policy: : Do read the policy right here to improve this wiki and can help other users who do not understand how to function in this wiki yet. Please read all of the rules to understand messed-up situations or understandable conversations. ; Everyone has the right edit: : Everyone has the right to edit at the Detective Conan Wiki, but it must be done with a certain style to attract visitors or editors as well. ; Questions?: : Do you have important questions about the series or about what you can do around the wiki, then ask our administrators around the Detective Conan Wiki, you can find them right . Do know that we do not give answers on how to get wikia codes, templates or help another wiki or affiliate to a unknown wikia, there will be no respond on that. OK, those are some points ConTraZ VII. If you want to leave a message to someone then make sure to sign your name on the talk pages with 4 tildes "~~~~". Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 19:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) This message was created automatically, so do not take this seriously Re:Episode image Simple, your images are of very low quality. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :What? OK, just upload high quality images, tag them correctly, and name them correctly. Not doing these things, your image will be deleted, understood. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 23:37, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Please, do not escalate the discussion. This wiki do not accept placeholders of images. Just upload high quality images and there is no problem. This wiki is very strict due to imperfection of article pages and other things. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 23:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Fine by me. If you can't handle the policy of this wiki then it is actually your problem to deal with, not me or this wiki. The reason why this wiki became like this is from the start because of a lot of work that there is due to the series length, and not the community. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 00:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::As if I care. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 00:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Don't escalate this discussion about a small thing. Just bear with it OK. You're leaving this wiki, then leave, as if I care, you're not the only contributor. Right now you're being childish for continuing, and I got no time for that. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 01:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC)